madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Baba Yaga Arc
Baba Yaga Arc is the fourth and last story arc of Arc Two from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc primary focused about Baba Yaga, a demon who gave her powers to Lebus Vanadis Elizaveta Fomina two years before the plot, also hunting Tigrevurmud Vorn and the Black Bow under Drekavac's request. This is also concludes the story about Tigre's amnesia when he finally regained his memories and the Black Bow in his second battle against the witch while saving Liza from her impending danger. Chronology 'Enter Baba Yaga, the Demonic Witch' 'Brewing Hatred From the Lebus Soldiers' Sometime after Urz's (Tigre's) promotion as Liza's imperial adviser, some imeprial soldiers in the bar drank while lamenting about his bond with their Vanadis. One of them even dissatisfied over . An old woman suddenly appeared in front of these soldiers as she told them that if they hated Urz (Tigre), they would just go and kill him. After her eerie message, the old woman disappeared in a flash causing the soldiers confused. Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's Nightmare 'The Yaga Temple Incident' Teasing Return of the Black Bow Enter Damad Somewhere in the snowy forest, Urz (Tigre) awaken from his unconsciousness and found himself separated away from Liza and Baba Yaga. Suddenly, nostalgic memories flowed within Urz's (Tigre's) mind as he saw shadows of his once allies from Elen to all Brune citizens. However, he snapped and attempted to return to Lebus and find Liza. On the way to his destination however, Urz (Tigre) confronted by a group of four bandits who trying to rob him.Because he was weaponless, Urz (Tigre) was unable to defend himself from the bandits until Damad's unexpected rescue. Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 4 'The Unknown History of Brune and Thenardier Family's Sole Survivor' Somewhere in Luberon Moutains, Regin visited the shrine to pay her ancestors while accompanied with her bodyguards, Claude and Serena. 'An Unexpected Reunion of a Familiar Faces' A Difficult Choice: Live as Urz or Tigrevurmud Urz's Relation with Naum and Lazarl 'A Rematch Against Baba Yaga' Search for Baba Yaga True Definition of Power Separated from his allies, Urz(Tigre) confronted Baba Yaga alone and asked the witch about the her power she gave to Liza. Liza try to tell to Baba Yaga that she never abused her power and only use it if emergency, but Baba Yaga retorted that no matter how hard she tired to deny, she knew well that she disliked the destructive part of the power. When Liza was stunned in silence, Baba Yaga laugh hysterically and further taunted Liza about how weak she was and easily submitted to her desire for power. Even he was told to leave by Liza, Urz (Tigre) made a risky bet with two stipulations: If Liza manage to deflect his arrow, it would be her victory; however, if she unable to deflect it, it would be her lost. Intrigued over the bet, Baba Yaga asked Urz (Tigre) if he, an ordinary human, is capable to defeat the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis and her power, but Urz (Tigre) retorted to Baba Yaga to see his power since she told him that he was one of the kind. Urz (Tigre) picked up the arrow from the ground and shot his arrow towards Liza, who closed her eyes while embraced the shot and readily to deflect it.However, just as she was about to react, Valitsaif unnaturally changed the air flow and allowed Urz's(Tigre's) ordinary arrow shot at her, much to Liza's shock and Baba Yaga's disappointment. As Liza was breath in relief, Urz (Tigre) told Baba Yaga that even with her powers that promising victory, as long she yield that power, Liza's dream to be strong would never come true. Hearing Urz's (Tigre's) word made Liza cried a she realized how dire she need for protection, so she apologized to Valitsaif and decided to borrow her Vilart powers. Infuriated over the scene, Baba Yaga decided exterminate Liza and forcefully take Urz(Tigre) by force. Vowed not to fall the same mistake like her first encounter, she transformed into a ungodly creature and attack Urz (Tigre) with her fireballs. Despite his best effort Urz was hit by the fireballs and his skin was injured leading to Liza's angrily glared at the witch. As Baba Yaga taunted her enemy's determination, the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis told the monster that she would going to destroy her and take back everything that belonged to her as a Vanadis. Meanwhile, Lebus Army were struggling to fight against the Clod Army but due to the doll's speedy regeneration, most of the soldiers were either swallowed or buried alive by these creatures. Lim and Mashas made their escape but they were blocked by the clod soldiers. In a critical moments of desperation, Elen came in a nick time by unleashing a whirlwind to decimate all the clod dolls, saving Mashas, Lim and some surviving Lebus soldiers. Elen would told Lim and Mashas to take care their allies while she would find Tigre and Liza herself. Before she could leave, Vodyanoy ambushed the group from the clod dolls but his hand was cut off by Elen. Seeing the creature was definitely not human, Elen confronted Vodyanoy and she clashed with the demon by dodging his tongue attacks and cut off his tongue and right foot, which later reattached and healed in a fast rate. Vodyanoy's swift regeneration stunned Elen, who has never fought against the demons before while confronting the demon's nonchalant personality.Through her experience in battle, Elen has never fought against demons until she met Vodyanoy and Baba Yaga. Light Novel Volume 10 Elsewhere, Liza battled fiercely against Baba Yaga with her powers while Urz (Tigre) helplessly watching their battles. In the midst of the battle, Liza told Urz (Tigre) to escape as her first order despite Urz's (Tigre's) hesitation. Urz (Tigre) reluctantly complied Liza's command and fled away while Liza used her Veda to weaken the witch. Frustrated, Baba Yaga summoned a giant black snake to chase down Urz (Tigre). Just as the snake got closer to Urz (Tigre), Elen and Vodyanoy suddenly appeared from the sky where Elen used her Veda to attack the snake. Even inflicting an amount of damage, the snake's wound was immediately healed and attacked both the Silver Wind Vanadis and Urz (Tigre). Seeing the Vanadis and archer were in their sitting duck positions, Baba Yaga smirked as she commanded the snake to swallow them whole. Horrified over the scene, Liza could only watch helplessly while sorrowfully called their names. Somewhere within the beast's belly, Urz (Tigre) was squeezed along side with Elen who went speechless when he accidentally groping her breast. Nonetheless, Elen was relief for her reunion with Tigre (Urz) with hugging him. Due to his embarrassment, Urz (Tigre) attempted to break free from Elen's clutches but Elen told him not to move because they are not located in a snake's stomach.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 When Elen try to use Arifar for their escape, Urz (Tigre) asked the Vanadis why would she protect him when she could used her Viralt to escape. Despite her hesitation, Elen retorted that even if she was grieving that day, she still able to smile and move on. Elen's words prompted Urz (Tigre) to blame himself for his uselessness, but Elen told him not to worry about her since it was all for her record. Unfortunately, even with her dedication Elen's exhaustion gotten the best of her and slowly became unconscious, prompting Urz's (Tigre's) past memories suddenly flowing within his mind. As the overflowing nostalgic memories and mixed emotions ran deep in Urz's (Tigre's) mind, from the Brune Civil War to Bertrand's shadow, "darkness" energy surge flowing around him, prompting Urz whispered to Elen that they would survived their ordeal. He fired an arrow towards Baba Yaga, who yelled with an agonizing pain from afar after received a devastating blow. When Elen awaken from her unconsciousness, she was happy when she heard a voice from Tigre, who regained his memories and calling her casual name while apologized for his lateness. As the cloud was cleared, Baba Yaga suddenly disappeared in a flash. Liza also stunned to see the snake's headless corpse and Vodyanoy's sudden disappearance shortly after the battle. Meanwhile, the Clod Army that attacked Lim, Mashas and remaining Lebus soldiers were also crumbled simultaneously. When Elen and Tigre walking from a far distance, Liza realized that the battle against the witch was finally over. The Death of Baba Yaga Severely injured from the Black Bow's power, Baba Yaga barely survived and used her last ounce of energy to escape. To her surprise, she also met Ganelon whom she recognized as Koschei. However, Ganelon denied his demon name and reintroduced his human name to the crippled Baba Yaga, further told the weaken witch that he is going to eat her.Ganelon was supposedly to eat Torbalan but because of his his death, Ganelon decided to find Baba Yaga instead. Even in her critical condition, Baba Yaga tried her vain efforts to kill Ganelon but she was ended up subjugated. In sheer seconds, Ganelon consumed Baba Yaga alive. Just as he was finished his "meal", Ganelon confronted Drekavac who came too late for his rescue. Despite the lost of his fallen comrade, Drekavac didn't felt empathy about Baba Yaga and further retorted that as long as they reach their goal, destroy the human world, they care less about dying comrade and hoping him (Ganelon) to do their biding before disappeared away. 'Urz No More, A Bitter Farewell By The Rainbow Eyed Vanadis' A Self Proclaimed Mediator 'Battle of Lake Birche : A Recovering Friendship Between Silver Flash and Thunder Swirl' Main Article: Battle of Birche Lake Just as both Elen and Liza, a soldier reported to Liza that Kazakov led his 2,000 Polus Army to Lebus and sent an emergency letter to Liza. Liza then gave Tigre the letter since it was from Naum, who tried to keep Tigre safe by denying anything about Urz/Tigre himself.Naum and Lazarl were trying to keep Kazakov away from Liza and Tigre by denying anything about Tigre, but they know about . Kazakov wasn't easily to be fooled though as he deemed Urz and Tigre were indeed a same person and going to retrieve it. Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 A Plan for the battle The Death of Kazakov Story Impact *Baba Yaga made her major appearance in this arc and played a focal role in the lives of Tigre/Urz, Liza, Drekavac and Ganelon. Her appearance alone explained more about Liza's dark past and revealed the witch's manipulation upon the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis. *Damad made his official appearance in this arc. He is an assassin who sent to find Tigre's whereabouts under Kreshu's orders. During his mission, he did found an amnesiac Tigre and even pointed his blade over him. However, due to Tigre's amnesiac state, Damad reluctantly befriended with Tigre and even escorted him to Lebus. Nonetheless, Damad knew that Urz was in fact a surviving Tigre and before his departure for Muozinel, he warned Tigre that their next encounter would not be friendly. Damad's departure would foreshadowing his rivalry with Tigre in the future. *The unknown history about King Charles and House Ganelon is revealed and mentioned.Volume 10 Chapter 1 *House Thenardier is revealed to be survived under a widow named Melisande Thenardier, who is also Regin's cousin. Her sudden appearance alone would foreshadowing a rivalry for the crown. *The myth of the King of the Magic Bullet is briefly explained in this arc via Sofy's research. *Orgelt Kazakov made his short yet important role in this arc. Renowned as "Bloody Kazakov" for his brutality, Kazakov also held an unreasonable repugnance towards Liza to an extent blaming her mere existence "resulted" Rodion's corruption. His reputation was so notorious that even Vanadis disliked him. Before his demise under Elen's blade, Kazakov was manipulated by "Meyer Tyurina", who was actually Ganelon in disguise, to launch his invasion upon Lebus while "rescuing" Tigre.Light Novel Volume 10His death would resulted Valentina's rise of power when his former supporters and retainers left for the Void Vanadis. *An untold friendship between Liza and Elen is shown in this arc. It is revealed that both girls were friends after Elen rescued Liza from Lebus bullies. While this arc foreshadowed their bitter rivalry before their war in Boroszlo and their fight for Tigre (Urz), it also tells two former friends history before their fateful second encounter that defined their bitter hatred, **It is revealed that before becoming Vanadis, Elen was working as a mercenary under the renowned mercenary group, the Silver Gale. In her first encounter with Liza, she saved her from the local bullies and even trained her fighting skills and building her confidence. Because of Liza's drastic change from appearances to identity, Elen barely recognized Liza. **To protect herself from her village's bullies, young Liza had to wear an eye patch on her right eye anywhere she goes. Luckily, she was saved by Elen and under her guidance, Liza learned to defend herself. After Elen left the village, Liza vowed to show Elen her a month training in their next encounter. Before she could do so however, she was called by Rodion's men and returned to her father's and becoming the heir of the House of Abt. *The battle between Tigre and Baba Yaga brought some significant chains of events in this arc, specifically Tigre since he recovers most of his memory during the battle. It also greatly affected anyone who involved in this arc. **Ganelon's true identity is revealed as a demon named Koschei, but he denied his true identity and disliked to be called by his demon name. While successfully manipulating Kazakov for his invasion towards Lebus, Ganelon also killed and consumed Baba Yaga after her defeat by Tigre's Black Bow's power. His reappearance and feud with Drekavac would foreshadowing his further role and his vile quest for an unknown ambitions. **Even after losing all three allies, Drekavac remained unfazed upon Baba Yaga's death as he claimed that as long they reached their goal, their wouldn't mind to be disappeared. His unknown relationship with GanelonEven as fellow demons, Ganelon and Drekavac are like water and oil despite both desired to capture Tigre and the Black Bow. Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 would foreshadowing his later role in the future stories. **Even after regained his memories, Tigre remembered Liza's hospitality and their short-lived yet memorable moments together. Also, he promised Liza to provide help and support whenever he could even he was no longer acted as her adviser. **With Tigre's promise to the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis, Liza is the fifth Vanadis to become Tigre's prominent ally. Until a new Vanadis elected in Legnica after Sasha's death, only Valentina remained unaffiliated with Tigre. **Even after Baba Yaga's curse is lifted, Liza's right arm remained paralyzed.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 **Seeing both Elen and Liza are important figures in his life, Tigre proclaiming himself as a Vanadis Mediator to both Vanadis, much to Liza's delight and Elen's dismay. Nonetheless, Tigre's involvement seemly buried both Vanadis's two-year long grudge. **The seemly broken friendship between Elen and Liza is rebuilding itself when Elen decided to help Liza to defeat Kazakov as her gratitude for taking care of Tigre. It's all thanks to Tigre who mediate both Vanadis after their encounter with Baba Yaga and Vodyanoy. **So far since Tigre's quest to regaining his memory, only Liza, Damad and Mashas knew that Urz was Tigre. **Since Port Lippner incident where Sasha fought against Torbalan's true demonic form, there were six Vanadis confronted and defeated the demons in their encounter. With three demonsAmong these three deceased demons are Koschei (Ganelon's true name), Torbalan and Baba Yaga. Vodyanoy's fate since Baba Yaga's death is unknown. are killed so far throughout the story, only three Vanadis began their investigations about them and their purpose for hunting Tigre. ***Due to their first encounter with Baba Yaga's true form, Elen and Liza will began their investigation about the demons and find their remaining whereabouts, while also protecting Tigre due to their discovery about the demons goals. ***Sofy already began her two investigations: the Demons and Tigre's Black Bow, which presumably linked to the King of the Magic Bullet lore. ***Tigre also wishes to know more about his family heirloom since his encounter with all three demons (Vodyanoy, Torbalan and Baba Yaga). Trivia Notes References Navigation